Without Bowser
by Brenman9K
Summary: Bowser decides to stop his evil ways and moves on. Mario needs a replacement to keep his games entertaining. He gets the replacement, but it's not the one he really wanted.
1. No more Bowser

Without Bowser

It is... March 18th 2011, even though the fan fic was written on July 13th 2011, this is taking place in March! As you may know, on this very Face Book note, I'm deciding to quit being a dictator and move on with my life. I start to realize that it's not worth it anymore. I kidnap the princess for many years, and I'm starting to get less attracted to her as the years go by. I'm also sick of getting killed by a plumber, thank god for those 1 million 1 ups. I decided to have a job. But what's the job you may ask? I'm working at a Burger King. Oh and BTW, stop poking me Wart.

We see Bowser, get off the computer very sad, and wears his Burger King uniform. Which it's a blue polo shirt and a black cap.

We see Mario in his house, which is pretty simple, considering the fact that he saves the world a bajillion times! You think he has a mansion, plus he with his brother, not the princess, and her big ass castle, no he lives in a simple frickin house, with the colors looking like a bright tan, with a lot of wooden furniture, a wooden floor. Plus the house is a bit mushroom shaped, and it's a two story house, and it's not that big either. So in Mario's house, Mario is also on Face Book and sees Bowser's note (the profile isn't private) and Mario's reaction is stunned, and he was happy that Bowser is finally gone, but then he realizes who's going to be the villain? He's need a villain in order to keep sales on his games. Donkey Kong is a good guy, Wario is too busy with his drug buddies playing video games, and Wart only exists in Mario's mind, and he doesn't want to face the RPG villains, because the writer of this story doesn't play much of the RPG games. So he starts the auditions which Mario and Luigi sit down on a table, with a banner above them that says "Villain Auditions", and the first person to come up is Toad. "Toad, get out" said Mario,

"WHAT! Why man!" asked Toad

"Oh, sheesh Toad, you can't be evil even if you tried!"

"You even panic when you see a Goomba" said Luigi"

"SO LEAVE!" yelled Mario and Luigi

We Dr. Eggman come up next, "Excuse me I'm here to sign up for the villain auditions" said Eggman, "Aren't you Sonic's you arch nemesis?" asked Mario,

"Yeenoooo" said Eggman,

"Yeah you are Dr. Eggman, GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Mario,

"I HATE YOU PLUMBERS!" yelled Dr. Eggman, and he marches away angry. Up next is a goomba, "Really now?" said Mario, "

Yeah, for real dogs!" said the Goomba,

"Alright, what you makes you special?" said Mario sarcastically,

"Well, I can rappity rap, and attackity attack! Me and hom..." sang the Goomba, but was interrupted by Mario by holding his mouth and kicks him like a football. It's now night time, with Mario and Luigi very tired and sad, "We should let Dr. Eggman be our villain" said Luigi, "I can't believe, we have all crap! One of them was trying to be a janitor! My god!" said Mario, "Well it's getting late, I guess we can do this again tomorrow" said Luigi. But then dark blue sky turns into a bloody red one, that looks worse than my backyard conservation blood pond. Not only that, an organ was playing Beethoven's Symphony #5. With thunder and lighting roaring like a pissed off drunk, winds gusting left and right like it can't make up its mind! Dry Bones rise up from the dead, looking scarier than the average Dry Bone Koopa. They dark gray bones, sharper teeth, more narrow, and evil eyes. We see a koopa that looks like Bowser, but wearing a cape and has big blue hair, and is the one playing the organ. It's Ludwig Von Koopa, but older.

"That's what I call a presentation" said Mario,

"Almost as good as the that I was about to get laid" said Luigi,

"Shut up" said Mario. Ludwig stops playing, and everything went back to normal, except the dry bones are still there.

"Hello, Mario Brothers, I am Ludwig Von Koopa" said Ludwig, with a deep German accent.

"You're in, just sign this contract and you will be our new villain" said Mario. When Mario hands out the registration form, Ludwig zaps it with with lighting.

"What the..." said Mario, being stunned

"I don't need to sign" whispers Ludwig creepily

"You look older, Ludwig, what happened? The Last time we fought, you were like thirteen" asked Luigi.

"You want to know?" asked Ludwig

"Yes" answered Luigi being confused

"You see, with my father out of the way, there was no replacement. We never had a mother, since Bowser is asexual. So I was the oldest one in the group, but yet still too young. The Magikoopas, use their magic and make me older" said Ludwig

"So what are your plans?" asked Mario

"My plans are the usual, take over the Mushroom Kingdom. But what's different that I want the world to be zombies so that way I can control the world" answered Ludwig

"Sounds familiar" said Mario

"Rest tonight, but tomorrow, my plan goes into action..."

Ludwig leaves, along with his Dry Bone army.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Mario,

"I think we'll be fine bro, he's only ambitious, knows necromancy, and more evil" replied Luigi,

"MY POINT EXACTLY!" yelled Mario.

To be continued...

I don't know if any you guys read Sonic The Hedgehog: The Worst that Could Happen, or not, but if you guys did, it seems a bit similar. I'm only trying to have it similar to one part of it, and its mostly going to be focused on the villain part, which was little in The Worst that Could Happen. I'm sorry if the story doesn't seem to be that funny, for me I find it a bit funny, but I'll see what I can do on chapter 2, and if you guys don't find it funny on the third chapter I'll stop. I hope you guys like the story, and I will appreciate constructive criticism.


	2. Ludwig is a jerk

At a cliff near Ludwig's castle, where the sky is cloud, there are pratically no plants, except hard rocky ground, making look like a desert. The castle is a big black menacing castle, filled with gargoyle statues. Each of the sides of the entrance, there are two demonic men statues, crouching and doing the same pose like the gargoyles (usually making a scary face and looks like they're scaring someone) also there are bats, and constant thunder. Other than that the castle isn't really than the previous castles, except for the roofs being more triangular. We see the Mario Bros, on the cliff that's above the castle. "Huh, that wasn't very far" said Mario "Yeah, it's like 10 miles from our house. I guess the only thing to do is to get down from this cliff" said Luigi "Let me talk to Ludwig about this!" said Mario and calls Ludwig on his cellphone, and starts talking to him, "Ludwig! What's the catch here! Are going through certain portals? Are we going through a huge castle? Do we need a key to get in, what's going on?" asked Mario, "Mario, I'm not doing this little game thing! My father was too nice making it possible. You can forget power ups, you can forget possible platforming, I'm damn serious now" said Ludwig,

"What? You'll ruin our games!" said Mario

"And I care why Mario? After those 3 times you killed me, you think I care?" said Ludwig

"But it won't kill me, it would kill you, and everything else!" said Mario

"I'm making the best while it lasts, I'm going to kamikaze this place up!" yelled Ludwig

Ludwig hangs up, and Mario is worried about what's going to happen. "Luigi... We have to stop him! NOW! Before it's too late!" said Mario, "Sheesh Mario, relax, you're acting like the world is going to blow up!" said Luigi

"IT IS!" yelled Mario

"Fine, fine, I got my trusty rope that's longer than..." said Luigi  
>"DON'T MAKE A COMPARISON PLEASE!" interrupted Mario<p>

So Luigi drops down the long rope, and the two start climbing down. They've been climbing down for hours, and hours. They start to sweat, with their clothes all damp, and Luigi is singing Friday, because he couldn't get the song out of his head, and Mario is getting pissed at this, "IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAAAAAAY!" sang Luigi,

"JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP! CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP! I WOULD BE HAPPY IF YOU DO THAT! DO THAT! PLEASE SHUT UP! PLEASE SHUT UP! PLEASE SHUT UP! PLEASE! PLEASE SHUT UP! PLEASE SHUT UP! PLEASE! For god sake Luigi, you've been singing that song since we been climbing down!" said Mario,

"Well I'm sick and tired of listening to Queen everyday when we fix toilets!" said Luigi

"But those songs are good!" said Mario

"I can't get the song off of my head! I can't help it" said Luigi

A green Parakoopa comes up to them, and tells them, "You guys were down here for an hour"  
>"WHAT!" said Mario<p>

"Yeah, I was trying to fly you over the castle, but your brother was singing too loud, you couldn't hear me" said the Parakoopa

"Who are you?" asked Mario

"It's me Koopa the quick! I'm now the Parakoopa the quick" said Parakoopa the quick.

"Luigi... You... Forget it, let's go into the frickin castle!" said Mario

"But before you do that, I have trick the guards, making them think, I'm sending you as prisoners"

So Parakoopa the quick handcuffs the Mario Bros, and and holds them, "Is he really your friend?" whispers Luigi, "I hope he is Koopa the quick, and not some imposter" whispers back Mario. Koopa the quick ran very fast, to the guards. The Guards are Dry Hammer Bros, they're in the same style like the other Ludwig Dry Bones, except the lower jaw looks like a human's jaw. "Um, I... I'm taking these two as prisoners" said Parakoopa the quick nervously, "You aren't dry..." said one of the Dry Hammer Bros, while they talk, their breathe is visible, "I was planning to be, be, a part of you guys!" said Parakoopa the quick, "You... May enterrrrr..." said of the Dry Hammer Bro guards. They Let Parakoopa the quick in, and the first thing they see is Ludwig Von Koopa in his throne far away from them. The room is very well lit at the entrance, but it gets darker as it gets closer to the throne. At the actuall throne, there's fire around it, with a shape of a square. It's the Organ, the fire doesn't go around the pipes, which might assume that the chair is rotatable. The rest of the room is a bit narrow, it's wide that you can run back fourth, but it's slightly thinner than a foot ball field. There's paintings on the walls, and a nice red carpet on the floor. On the side on the walls are Dry Hammer Bros, and Para Dry Bones(Which have very bleached red tone to them) Parakoopa the quick runs fast to Ludwig, and they start to talk. "So you have gotten the Mario Brothers..." said Ludwig, "Yes, King Ludwig, I did, I would take them to the prison myself" said Parakoopa the Quick while he shakes and sweats, "Don't worry about that. For you reward, you'll work for me in eternity!" said Ludwig. Ludwig turns Parakoopa the quick's shell red by using his magic, and he starts to breathe fire on him. The fire looks brighter and bigger than his father's. Parakoopa screams in agony until the breathing stops. Parakoopa the quick was now a Para Drybones. Parakoopa The quick leaves, being control by Ludwig. Ludwig starts to talk to the Mario Bros about a change of his plans. "I just found something out Mario, if I don't kill you off completely, everything is fine. So I'll lock you up and make you suffer, and the only thing you'll get everyday are 1-ups..." said Mario, "How, did you find this out?" asked Mario. "The contract says so, plus it's an excuse to keep the story going" said Ludwig,

"What... But how is that fun? How are people going to fine that fun?" said Mario  
>"You see Mario, the game isn't finished, video game times going slower than the actual game, the game won't be finished until I lose!" answered Ludwig.<p>

"But that means you will lose at one point!" said Mario

"If the game takes too long too make, it will be canceled. Plus by then I'll have a good life, and die peacefully!" said Ludwig.

"This can't happen. THIS CAN'T!" yelled Mario.

"TAKE HIM AWAY!" yelled Ludwig

The Dry Hammer bros drag Mario to the prison, while Mario struggles to get out of the hold. Luigi tries to free Mario, but Ludwig jumps in front of Luigi, "Prepare to die plumber boy!" said Ludwig, as he tries to attack Luigi, by scratching him, hitting him with his spells, and breathe fire, but Luigi dodges them, by doing insane flips. Ludwig sends out his army of dry bone enemies, and magikoopas, to chase Luigi. Luigi gets to the entrance, but was blocked by two Chain Chomps. Luigi crouches and then jumps, and he propels out through a window that's above the door. Luigi runs through away from the castle, and sees a cave under the cliff. He runs as fast as he could, by dodging bats, and out running Bonzai Bills. Luigi gets out of the cave, and runs out to safety. It's night time, Luigi is tired, and he goes to Peach's castle, still seeing that there's light in there. He goes in inside, and tries to get in the throne room. He's confused that no one is around. He manages to fine the throne room, and sees everyone looking away. "Peach, I need to tell you something important! Mario is held captive by Ludwig Von Koopa, who's a grown man now!" The Toads and Peach look at Luigi, and they have skeleton faces. "No...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I forgot my mask, wait they're not wearing masks, they're Dry Bones, dur, how I cannot see that coming!" said Luigi, as he gets out the castle. He goes home and sits down on the couch. He calls Daisy, "Hey Daisy are you a Dry Bone?" asked Luigi, "Yes" answered Daisy, "Okay sweetie" said Luigi, and he hangs up, and goes to sleep.

The next day, Luigi has a plan. He needs to go find Bowser, and convince him to come back. He checks on Bowser's Face Book page, and says he lives near near Miami in an apartment. Luigi tries to find a pipe, but there isn't anywhere to be found, of course this means that Ludwig destroy every single pipe zone. While Luigi was still looking, he hears a noise. He hears Wario and Waluigi selling to go through the pipe. Luigi goes up to Wario and Waluigi, "Well, well, well, if isn't Luigi" said Waluigi, "Look Waluigi, I need to go through that pipe! It's an emergency!" said Luigi, "50 bucks and we'll let you in!" said Wario, "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! If we don't stop Ludwig, we're going to suffer forever, we're going to be mindless slaves of his forever! And there's nothing we can do about it if we get Bowser back!" said Luigi.

"What's Bowser going to do?"

"REPLACE LUDWIG!" yelled Luigi

"Oh, alright, we'll let you in, but you owe us!" said Wario

Luigi jumps on on the pipe goes down. "If Luigi doesn't give me the 50 bucks if when he comes back, I'll close this pipe shut, whahahahahahaaaaaa!" laughed Wario,

"You know there are pipes to Ludwig's castle right?" said Waluigi,

"Oh... Well if he comes here we won't tell him!" said Wario,

"Isn't that lid made of cardboard?" asked Waluigi,

"Shhh... That's a secret" whisper Wario,

"I HEARD EVERY WORD YOU TWO SAID ASSHOLES!" yelled Luigi from the ground.

To be continued.


	3. The Fellowship of the King

In the pipe world there are many pipes around, going diagonal, up, down, left, right, B, A, wait I'm not playing Contra. But yeah there's a lot of pipes, but the place is very rocky and dark, though it's visible enough to see what's going on with the lamps on the walls. Luigi is trying to find a pipe that leads him to Fort Lauderdale. He goes up,and is conveniently near Bowser's place. The area that Luigi is at is not too bad, it has a few buildings, a couple of people, very flat since it's Florida. Luigi uses his map to find Bowser's apartment. When he goes there the apartment that's 5 stories high, the apartment's color is pink, with windows on each side. Not a really special apartment. Luigi goes in and comes up to the check out. The check out is a dark gray room, with a few lights, but isn't dark. There's a check out stand with a lady there sitting. She has bushy gray hair, very thin and wrinkly, and is wearing a blue shirt, with a long black skirt. Luigi goes up to the lady and tries to go into Bowser's room, "Excuse me mam, I'm here to see a guy named Bowser" said Luigi, "Bowser Jameson, or Bowser Koopa?" asked the check out lady, "You know the big dragon?" answered Luigi, "Bowser Jameson, can be a dragon at Friday nights..." said the Checkout Lady, "BOWSER KOOPA! I'm talking about Bowser Koopa! The man that's literally a dragon!" yelled Luigi, "Hold on" said the Checkout Lady. She calls Bowser through a telecom, "Mr. Koopa, someone wants to see you" said the Check out lady, "Who is it?" asked Bowser through the telecom,

"What's your name?" ask the Checkout Lady Luigi.

"Luigi" answered Luigi,

"Luigi" said the Checkout Lady to Bowser

"Let him in" said Bowser.

Luigi gets in the elevator and goes to the third floor. The hall ways are narrow, and plain, except for the red rug in the hallway. Luigi goes to Bowser's room, and knocks. "It's Luigi!" said Luigi, Boswer opens the door, and Luigi was shocked on what he has saw. Bowser has black hair covering one of his eyes, has black eyeliner, and a black shirt that says, Life Sucks. "Bowser, you're a... you're a..." said Luigi, "Yes I'm an emo." said Bowser.

"Bowser we need you back!"

"Why is that, so you can kill me some more..."  
>"BOWSER! You don't understand, your son is in charge now, and he took over the whole Mushroom Kingdom, he controls everything by turning them into Dry Bones!" yelled Luigi<p>

"Sweet" said Bowser  
>"SWEET!" yelled Luigi<p>

"Sorry, sorry, I'm doing dark poetry now" said Bowser.  
>"POETRY!"<p>

"Let me show you around my room"

Bowser lets Luigi in, and the apartment room has two people making out on a couch, who are also emos. The living room is small, there's a brown couch, a messy table with magazines, vampire books, as same goes to the floor. At the kitchen, there's a laptop on a table, with bat stickers on it. Everything else in a kitchen just looks like any small kitchen, it has an oven, a counter with a sink, with a few cabinets. "Bowser... You have quite the life" said Luigi  
>"And proud of it" said Bowser<p>

"Bowser, this isn't something you shouldn't be proud, this is pathetic!"

"Pathetic is just a word, just like the life and eternity"

"WHAAAAAAT! What does this mean! It doesn't make sense!"

"Means I don't care, and life sucks"

"Hey Bowser did you get the weed yet?" asked the emo guy on the couch

"No I didn't" replied Bowser

"YOU'RE HANGING OUT WITH EMO DRUGGIES! EMO...! DRUGGIES...!" yelled Luigi

"Look I have to upload my daily poem" said Bowser

"OH NO YOU DON'T! You are a fearsome turtle dragon! NOT AN EMO FURRY! Plus the love of your life is a dry bone..." said Luigi

"What?" said Bowser, getting a bit more angry

"You heard me, Peach is now a mindless zombie slave to your son, and it's getting worse by the minute... Well technically by the hour, but the drastic changes don't really come by day, BUT STILL! It's getting worse and worse, and you need to claim your throne back, for the world , you might become a hero, and you might get more followers for your evil plans in the future" said Luigi

"!" roared Bowser as he breathes fire through the ceiling

"HEY! You burned by favorite rug!" yelled a man above him.

"Sorry..." said Bowser

"BOWSER!" yelled Luigi

"Sorry, I wasn't evil for a while..."  
>"It's only a been a few days."<p>

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, where Wario and Waluigi are still trying to make money, Bowder punches through the cardboard lid and gets out. Wario and Waluigi screamed in horror by the sight of Bowser, Bowser grabs Wario and Waluigi by their shirts, "WHERE'S LUDWIG'S CASTLE! Might be a bit obvious, but HE MIGHT CHANGE THE LOCATION!" asked Bowser,

"Um, um, it's the same location as always lord Bowser..." answered Wario nervously,

"OKAY!" said Bowser,

"SO IT WAS ALWAYS 10 MILES! DAMN IT MARIO!" yelled Luigi to himself,

"OH AND YOU TWO ARE TEAMING UP WITH US! Well, if you can handle I guess, SCREW IT YOU'RE COMING WITH US!" yelled Bowser

So they head up to Ludwig's castle, Luigi is riding on a Yoshi, Bowser is driving in his mini clown balloon, Wario is driving in his pimp car, and Waluigi is riding on his motorcycle. All four are going the same speed, and they're right now in a green area of the mushroom kingdom though as they go by its getting a bit more barren, there's still green life, but it's separated, the hills with eyes are now x's instead of wide opened. "Bowser, is your son always like this? I barely knew him." asked Luigi, "

"Well, let me explain. My children were trained under Magikoopas, so that way can be powerful with magic and use the king's wands. The one who was into magic the most was Ludwig, so he keeps studying magic, and what he found was necromancy Since dry bones can't die he can have armies of them and control them. But I wasn't worried by this because I didn't care, since I'd be dead anyway. So to answer your question, kind of" answered Bowser.

As they get nearer to the castle, armies of Red Para Drybones came in. Bowser breathes fire at most of them, but the shells start to home at Bowser, but he keeps smashing the shells with his fists. IS THAT ALL YOU GOT SON!" yelled Bowser

At Ludwig's castle, Ludwig was playing on his organ, until his assistant, whom is a magikoopa, came up to Ludwig, "Sir, your father is back, and he is very angry" said the assistant, "Gee you didn't think I knew that from all that yelling!" replied Ludwig, "What should we do?" asked the assistant

"We use the bonzai chomp!" answered Ludwig

back to Luigi and co, things aren't getting better with enemies everywhere, our heroes are getting bruised, even Bowser, they're almost there, but up on top of the castle there's the Bonzai Chomp Ludwig was talking about. It looks like a bigger Bonzai Bill but with a chain chomp face. "No..." said Bowser, "What?" worried Wario, "Ludwig has invented the Bonzai chomps, I've planned one of those before but I even thought it was too dangerous!" said Bowser. The Dry Bone Army stopped and moved out of the castle entrances way. Ludwig has come out of the castle and walks toward to Bowser. "Give it up while you can father, you maybe stronger than my Dry Bones, but no way you're stronger than my Bonzai Chomp! Go back to making burgers!" said Ludwig, "Well exuuuse me son! That's no way to talk to your own dad like that! You're actions stink like a dark oceans back side at the eclipse at night when the sun eclipse rises up from stary wolf howling night...!" ramble Bowser,

"Are you telling us your poems you posted online?" asked Luigi

"NO...! Maybe..." said Bowser

"You're pathetic father. You were once a vicious beast, but now you're a wimp! A wuss! Glass Joe has more guts!" yelled Ludwig

"HEY! You don't bring Glass Joe to the subject!" said Bowser

Ludwig launches the Bonzai Chomp at Bowser. But Bowser got out of the way, and jumps at Ludwig punching him. "Son, I don't want to hurt you too much, just listen..." said Bowser. Ludwig scratches Bowser with lighting, holdings him by the neck, throws him at the castle's wall, throws blue koopa shelled dry bones at him, and they explode, but regenerate, Bowser is still okay. Meanwhile Wario is holding the Bonzai Chomp from hitting the ground. "I NEED HELP!" Yelled Wario. Luigi and Waluigi comes up to Wario. They threw the Bonzai Chomp at the cave which caused a great explosion. That's so big, Jupiter gave it the finger. Okay it's not that big but still. Unfortunately there are more Bonzai Chomps that popped out from the castle. "You gotta be kidding me..." said Wario, "Son, you gotta understand. Those Bonzai Chomps are dangerous, look how just one can destroy a cliff! You can destroy the whole world!" said Boswer, "Well to prove your theory right, I will destroy the other world!" said Ludwig

"NOT SO FAST!" yelled Mario

To be continued.


	4. Guess who's back?

"HOW DID YOU ESCAPE!" yelled Ludwig

"A good friend freed me!" replied Mario

"Hey guys!" yelled Para Dry Bones the Quick

"WHAT!" yelled Ludwig

"You see when Dry Bones aren't being controlled by magic, they're free. Usually Bowser's Dry Bone try to do that because they're already trying to kill me. Plus you can only hold so much Ludwig" said Mario

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to bomb your home world" said Ludwig

"How are you going to do that? The pipes are too small" asked Bowser

"I'm going to bomb through the pipe world is what I'm going to do!"

"DON'T DO IT LUDWIG! You gotta understand that villains have their limits! If you destroy the pipe world, you'll mess up reality!"

"You just gave me an idea... I'm going to become the heart of the universe!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Bowser leaps up to Ludwig and starts scratching him, punching him, and breathes fire on him. As he's about to punch him, he sees the injured the Ludwig as an adult, but then in his head he sees an injured Ludwig as a child. Bowser stops the punch and has a sad look on his face. Ludwig then zaps Bowser in the face. After that Mario and Luigi jumps on Ludwig constantly. 

"The Jumping isn't going to work!" said Ludwig

He gets into his shell and spins, having Mario and Luigi fall off. Ludwig gets out of his shell and gets hit in the face by Wario's elbow. "THAT'S IT! LAUNCH THE CHOMPS!" yelled Ludwig. The Dry Hammer Bros, and Hammer Sister(I know lame and old joke), set the Bonzai Chomps at the Pipe World. Mario starts wall jumping on two pillars that are on the castle, and gets on the roof. He goes to one of the Dry Hammer Bros, jumps on one, throws his bones off the castle, did the same for the rest.

"Mario, Mario... Mario, you'd be surprised how many enemies you killed... A good amount might have some revenge" said Ludwig 

Ludwig rises a million of enemies Mario has killed. They all start going up on the castle, and try to kill him. Ludwig throws a check point at a lava pit he made next to the castle. Mario Gets to the Bonzai Chomp canon, and he pushes the canon to the opposite direction which leads to Mario hanging at the ledge of the castle. Mario fires it and it hits the castle. The castle is destroyed since the Bonzai Chomp laid contact to the castle, which leaves other Bonzai Chomps to explode making it a bigger explosion (There were six Bonzai Chomps) The only people were hurt was Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and Ludwig. The only one who wasn't a dry bone that got killed was Yoshi and Mario. Mario does get back to life but was at the lava pit. He jumps out because his butt was on fire, making him jump high. He goes to Luigi, who was angry, "YOU COULD OF GOTTEN US KILLED!" yelled Luigi

"WILL YOU COOL IT LUIGI! I can revive Yoshi by giving him a one up!" said Mario

"Well even so you could of gotten us killed" said Luigi

"I know this sounds harsh but I was expecting you to get killed, I didn't care because I have literally nine million 1 ups! I can easily give you a few" said Mario

"Well... Okay..." said Luigi.

Mario gives Yoshi a 1 up, which Yoshi jumps up being happy. "So is it finally over?" asked Wario

"Not really..." answered Bowser. They looked up and it's Giga Ludwig.

To be continued


End file.
